


Weasley Smart

by greisful



Series: The Victoire Weasley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humour, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greisful/pseuds/greisful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>If you thought Victoire Weasley was a push over, you had another thing coming.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley Smart

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  banner by quixotic @ tda

Everyone always assumed that the smartest person in school—or the nerd as they are so often called—was the weakest person. The person mostly likely to give into pressuring and badgering. Everyone also assumed that if you bribed said nerd or threatened them then they'd do your homework and whatever else you said.  
  
Nerds are often portrayed as weak people, people who don't speak up for themselves. They're also often portrayed as really nice, understanding, caring and always willing to help.  
  
Clearly, these people have never met Victoire Weasley.  
  
Victoire Weasley was not meek, quiet, nice, understanding or very caring at all. She wasn't impressed by people's threats and people didn't have enough money to bribe her.  
  
In fact, Victoire was quite cynical, sarcastic and rude.  
  
The very first time that Victoire Weasley had been threatened into doing someone's homework she'd completely ignored the person and kept reading her textbook. That person had gotten annoyed with the fact that Victoire wasn't paying attention to them and decided to rip up her Potions essay.  
  
Victoire had stopped reading and slowly raised her eyes to look at the person who had ruined her hard work, a bored expression on her face. She'd raised an eyebrow in question and just stared at the student standing in front of her without saying anything for a few moments.  
  
When this happens, it is in your best interest to run away and hide. An angry Victoire is not a pretty Victoire —and I don't just say that just because she turns slightly bird-like either.  
  
"May I help you in any way or will you just keep destroying more of my work until you get the attention that you need?"  
  
"I was requesting that you do my homework."  
  
"No," Victoire had simply replied and turned back to her textbook.  
  
"But-but, you have to," the student had spluttered in surprise. No one had ever said no to them and they didn't think that Victoire Weasley would say no of all people.  
  
It was a pretty stupid thing to think. After all, Victoire was well off, lived in a famous family, had been spoiled all her life and she was smarter than the majority of the school. There was nothing that anyone could do to her that she couldn't handle or solve.  
  
"No, I do not and I see no reason why you cannot do your own homework. As below average as your intelligence may seem at the moment, I do not think that you are so stupid that you cannot write down words on a parchment."  
  
"Do it or I'll spread rumors about you all around the school and you really won't like it," the student had threatened clearly under the impression that they'd cornered Victoire. The smug look on their face however started to disappear when Victoire's expression didn't change from completely bored. In fact, they backed away in fear as she silently closed her book, set it down on the table next to her, clasped her hands together on the desk and then rested her chin on them.  
  
This was around the time that they should've apologized and left Victoire alone.  
  
"I have a father who's a Cursebreaker, and he works at Gringotts. My mother is part Veela and by extension, I am part Veela as well. My Uncle Charlie works with dragons, enough said. My Uncle Harry killed Voldemort —as I'm sure you know from History of Magic—and is currently head of the Auror department. My Uncle George owns a joke shop and he's got quite a few nasty pranks. My Aunt Hermione is the brightest witch of her age and she's close friends with my Aunt Ginny who's close with the entire Holyhead Harpies. My Uncle Ron could probably scare you off with just one look, he's been practicing it. Finally, there's Teddy Lupin, a close friend of mine who's half werewolf and currently an Auror. Would you like to try and spread rumors about me?" Victoire asked the person who was trying to intimidate her calmly.  
  
By now the students eyes were wide with shock and they'd gone extremely pale. Victoire gave them a sweet smile and the student turned around and ran away.  
  
They'd woken up the next day with permanent market all over their face and some very rude names written all over them.  
  
Victoire didn't get along with people all that well so it was difficult to make friends. In fact, in the six years that she'd attended Hogwarts only one person had managed to stick around and put up with Victoire. That brought her tally of friends up to . . . two people.  
  
But enough of the past, let's see how much Victoire has changed since that incident.  
  
Victoire had spent the majority of her day sitting in front the fire in the Gryffindor common room and finishing up the homework that she hadn't had time to do what with Prefect duties and all. She hadn't seen her friend Donna since yesterday and while anyone else would be worried, Victoire hadn't even noticed Donna was missing.  
  
Victoire had managed to stay focused on her work all day despite the fact that the noise in the common room was really loud. For the first time, nothing had managed to take Victoire's attention away from her work.  
  
"Hello, are you Victoire?"  
  
Until now.  
  
Victoire looked up when she heard the sound of someone's cheerful voice and scowled at them before turning back to her work.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then," the unknown person said completely ignoring the less than welcoming greeting that she'd received.  
  
"I'm Poppy," the annoying girl said sticking her hand right under Victoire's nose and waited for said Weasley girl to shake it.  
  
"How nice, it has a name," Victoire said rudely and completely ignored the hand that was waiting to be shaken.  
  
"Are you always like this around people?"  
  
"Usually I'm remarkably good natured. Try me on a day that doesn't end in y."  
  
So, obviously, Victoire hasn't changed at all.  
  
"Anyway, Donna sent me to see you because she said that you could help me with some of my homework that's unfortunately do tomorrow," Poppy said sitting down next to Victoire even though Victoire hadn't invited her to take a seat.  
  
"I'm not doing your homework for you, honestly, you'd think Donna of all people would know that by now," Victoire said irritatedly. She finally put down her quill and turned her attention to the girl next to her.  
  
"What? No, Donna said that you had a book that could help me with my Arithmancy homework. I was hoping I could borrow it so that I could finish my assignment before tomorrow," Poppy said giving a friendly smile.  
  
Victoire sat staring at Poppy with wide eyes for two minutes. She tucked of piece of stray hair behind her ear and rubbed her eyes to make sure that she was seeing right. Yep, Poppy was still sitting there asking Victoire for help instead of asking to copy or something like that.  
  
No one had ever asked for help, they'd always just wanted to take the easy way out. If people had asked Victoire for help she would've given it but no one ever did ask. Here was someone who was asking for help for the very first time and she hadn't runaway from Victoire.  
  
"I'm Victoire Weasley, pleasure to meet you," Victoire said holding out her hand to Poppy. Surprised, Poppy shook it slowly, Victoire grinned at her.  
  
"What book do you need?"  
  
"Erm, Number Sequences and What They Mean," Poppy said. Victoire bounded up the stairs to her dormitory, grabbed the book off of her night stand and rushed back to Poppy.  
  
"Here you go," Victoire said holding out the book to Poppy. Poppy took it cautiously and Victoire's grin got bigger. Her strange behaviour was freaking someone out.  
  
"I'll just leave you alone," Poppy said making to get up.  
  
"Oh, you can stay if you want, I don't mind," Victoire said turning back to her work. Poppy sat back down and took out her own piece of parchment and began her work. The look of surprise and shock never left her face but Victoire didn't notice.  
  
The two girls didn't say anything to one another but just worked side by side quietly. Passing back and forth anything that they needed. It was the strangest thing that anyone had ever seen, Victoire Weasley was actually being nice.  
  
Poppy Montgomery had managed to do what no one else besides Teddy and Donna had, she'd made friends with Victoire Weasley.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago, like, a super super long time ago when i was new to fanfiction and my writing was barely mediocre so please forgive me for this. just in case anyone was interested, i'm hauling fanfiction from another site i had them posted on to this one which includes all of my early fanfiction writing (which is why this is here).
> 
> there's a quote by cassandra clare here but i don't remember what it is but if you can spot it, i don't own it just as an fyi.


End file.
